


Day Two: Cuddling/Spooning

by SandraMG



Series: 31 Day OTP Challenge - Shevine [2]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: 31 day otp challenge, Cuddling, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMG/pseuds/SandraMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Blake wants to do is take a nap. Adam being in his way isn't going to stop that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Two: Cuddling/Spooning

**Author's Note:**

> The 31 Day OTP Challenge has been undertaken by myself and other Shevine writers to try and generate more content into the fandom, and personally get back into writing for the fandom after a too long hiatus.
> 
> Disclaimer, as always: I write RPF for the fun of it, and because I can't help myself. I 100% think of these people as characters, and I write them based on how I see them in my head. This is entirely a work of fiction based within the characters' personal "canon". I do not wish ill on any person depicted in this story. Apologies to anyone who is offended, it was not my intention.

            Blake yawned as he shuffled back to his trailer. Long days like this were excruciating, even without the 5am call time.

            “Why do I even need to be here,” Blake would protest grumpily as he arrived on set. “Slap me with a powder puff and shove me onstage, what do I care!”

            But there were always segments to film and interviews to do before the audience was brought in for taping. For Blake, the only consolation through it all was the fact that Adam, all the way on the opposite side of the studio, looked just as tired. Blake smirked at the memory, which prompted another yawn and suddenly all Blake wanted to think about was a good long nap.

            Problem was, he wasn’t the only one.

            “Hey!” Blake let the trailer door slam behind him, jerking Adam out of a doze on Blake’s own couch, causing Blake to wonder for a second if he was in the right place. No, this was his; his guitar propped up against the wall, his half eaten breakfast on the counter, his pillow which Adam had propped under his head. “What the hell, man? Go sleep in your own trailer!”

            “Mmmpf nope,” Adam mumbled. “Too far, staying here.”

            “The hell you are! I’m exhausted, get up!”

            “Make me.”

            Blake rolled his eyes. “Are you 9?” Sighing, and seeing no other option, Blake sat next to Adam, pulled his pillow out from underneath him, stretched out his legs, and closed his eyes.

***

            It was an hour, or possibly two, or otherwise 10 minutes before Blake woke up, still slightly drowsy but much more rested, not to mention warm and comfortable and so very snug…

            Blake’s eyes shot open as he realized it wasn’t a blanket wrapped around him, but Adam. Sometime while he slept, Blake had slid sideways onto the couch in front of Adam, and subsequently they were, for lack of a better word, _cuddling_. Or spooning. Blake thought maybe you both had to be awake to actually cuddle. It was a weird thing really, to have Adam’s leg over his own, one of his hands stuck between them and the other resting on Blake’s hip. It was surprisingly comfortable, Blake thought, knowing he should probably get up before Adam woke up or someone came in and subjected them to years of jokes. He stayed there for a minute or two, drifting between sleep and waking, until he felt Adam stir slightly.

            “Comfy?” Adam’s voice woke Blake up fully, but he still didn’t move.

            “I was,” Blake murmured. “Until I felt your hand digging into my back.” He expected Adam to push him off the sofa, but Adam simply maneuvered his hand to rest behind Blake’s head, while the other wrapped itself more firmly around Blake’s middle.

            “Better?” Adam asked, his breath hot on Blake’s neck, causing the fine hair there to stand up.

            “Yeah,” Blake croaked, his voice rough with sleep and something else he didn’t want to explore too much. He wanted to say something else but couldn’t seem to find the right words. The only thing he could think was, _Well I guess we’re cuddling now._


End file.
